


i found love where it wasn't supposed to be (right in front of me)

by ladywaffles (JaneEyre)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneEyre/pseuds/ladywaffles
Summary: They are back in the real world and Chidi reflects on their past and their relationship as he wakes up in the morning.'There is no answer, but Eleanor’s the answerTitle is from 'I Found' from Amber Run.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	i found love where it wasn't supposed to be (right in front of me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphayamergo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphayamergo/gifts).



‘There is no answer, but Eleanor’s the answer,’ that’s what was written on the piece of paper Chidi wrote and then promptly forgot when they erased his memory.

He was half-awake, the sun outside barely up, and those words were etched in his memory, as he was watching the sleepy figure next to him. He pushed aside her blond hair and softly kissed her exposed neck and buried his nose in her hair. 

He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be able to do that every single day. The stomach aches were gone and ever since the Judge had decided to end the experiment by sending them back to Earth to live the rest of their lives, there were no more demons or shenanigans to upset everyone and make him anxious. 

He reached around to warm up her cold hands. She would never admit it, but she loved when he did that, especially when the snow was falling outside in the dead of winter. 

He heard a small noise as Eleanor scooched back to meet him. He kissed her shoulder again and his arm made its way between her and the bed to bring her even closer. The bed sheets were now all tangled up at their feet. 

His thumb started caressing the back of her hands. God, was her hand so soft, he thought. At least the expensive hand cream she insisted on buying was working. He slowly turned his head to look at the alarm clock, wondering how much longer they had in this liminal time. 

15 minutes. 

15 minutes until one of them had to get up from their cocoon of bliss. When they came back to Earth, Chidi had easily found a job at a university and just like that was an ethics professor again, albeit a less stressed and much more flexible one. Eleanor had known she didn’t want to go back to her old life, but her lack of education in that society meant she couldn’t right out of the gate do what she wanted. 

Going back to university was never going to be easy, but if there’s one thing Chidi had learned, it’s that Eleanor could do anything she sets her mind to. 

‘The worst thing about this place is that I’m a snack and would have brought all the boys to my yard, but now they’re all acting like I’m the mom of the group,’ Eleanor had complained after a few days of dealing with being the oldest in her classes. 

During their time in the Good/Bad/Medium Place, Eleanor had found herself quite capable of dealing with different kind of people and found a love for making the world a better place. 

The teenagers she now met everyday as a social worker were sometimes, ok most of the time, driving her crazy, but she said she wouldn’t change what she was doing for anything in the world.

He felt her heel scratching his shin up and down, which usually meant he had stopped doing something she loved. He turned his head back around and saw a slight smile as her hand took his to bring it back to where it was before. 

Now, he knew she was awake, even though she was still kinda pretending she was not. Others might peg Eleanor as the take-charge one and they weren’t wrong, but she did like it when he led things and decided what he wanted to do. 

Deciding in the heat of the moment without carefully pre-planning was a new thing for him, but ever since their lives had calmed down a bit, he had found out there were… certain advantages to being in charge of things. 

Which was evidently how Eleanor wanted things to go this morning. 

He reached down again to kiss her shoulder, went up a bit and grazed her neck with his lips. He found his way on the back of her ear and nibbling on it made Eleanor squirms a bit.

His left hand was still caressing her sides, over her shirt, while his mouth was working on the back of her neck. His knuckles had found the crease between her hips and her thoracic cage and were mindlessly tracing circles. At this point, pretending he wasn’t just delaying the inevitable to make turn on Eleanor would have been just a straight-up lie.

It didn’t last long as her hand found his and quickly guided him lower, exactly where he eventually wanted to end up and immediately where she wanted him to be.

He grazed the burgundy tissue and pushed it aside to find her folds. She was already wet and the sound she was making were telling him to continue what he was doing. His thumb circled her clit, lightly pressuring it, while his index slowly entered her.

She turned around and her mouth found his, kissing him with all the intent of someone who knew exactly that kissing him did to him. She gently bit his upper-lip and parted from him just long enough for her to say the magic word.

‘More’

Her breathing was accelerating and she gasped as he worked another finger into her. He curled them inside of her, eliciting a moan. He didn’t want her to come now, but he wanted to bring her just right on the edge. He really liked when she was just a bit frustrated with him.

Eleanor knew that everything Chidi did was out of love. Ever since he had read the note he wrote to himself, she was finding out every day that past Chidi knew exactly what he was writing when he scribbled that Eleanor was the answer. 

They were as far apart as two people can be when it came to their personalities, but it worked for them and she wouldn’t have it any other way. He was being more assertive and putting Eleanor as his top priority made a lot of decisions easier. He hadn’t lost his capacity to analyze and learn from every situation, as Eleanor could attest at the moment, currently being the subject of everything he had learned about what made her squirm in bed.

Chidi sped up the rhythm, adding another finger. Eleanor’s breathing was becoming erratic. He kissed her right as he felt her walls tense up, but an unwelcome sound almost drowned Eleanor’s moan as she came undone. 

Their 15 minutes were up and their alarm clock was not being nice about telling them that.

He reluctantly got up to shut it off, but wasn’t as frustrated with the situation as he could have been. Chidi knew they had a long life before them to do everything.


End file.
